Mending shattered hearts
by TheIronMask
Summary: Naruto has had almost everything ripped away from him save for his daughter. Now in a new world he must adjust to a new norm and help bring justice to the City of Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

Mending shattered hearts

I do not own Naruto or Batman, they are owned by Misashi Kishimoto and DC Comics respectively. I just do this for fun.

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

"**Kyuubi speaking."**

A/N I would like to take a moment to thank you all for your patience and kindness this is Batwoman x Naruto please stay tuned for Naruto x Superwoman. This Fiction contains Genderbending.

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki and his daughter Himawari Uzumaki sat on the train that was bound for the city of Gotham. As a police officer in SWAT he was used to being transferred to different departments, Himawari was by now used to moving, thankfully. Not that either had many belongings, save for Himawari's toys and both of their clothes. The truth was, ever since he started his crusade on crime, both as a cop and as, what his daughter referred to, a super hero. Naruto needed little save for money and the means to provide for his little girl.

"What's Gotham like Tou-san?" Himawari asked her father in an attempt to pry him away from his journal that he kept to catalogue the days after…

Naruto smiled at his daughter and answered, "From what I hear Himawari-chan it's a huge city, bigger than Los Angeles and colder during the winter."

Himawari's eyes gleamed brightly before dimming. She snuggled into her father's abdomen as she whispered, "I wish Mama and Boruto were here."

Naruto's eyes watered up as he wrapped an arm around his now only child. His reply was a saddened, "I do to Himawari-chan."

Flashback two years ago

Instinct, a fixed pattern of behavior in response to certain stimuli. That was what Naruto Uzumaki the former seventh Hokage of Konoha was experiencing right now. Parental instinct, fatherly instinct, to be more precise.

Naruto held his frightened daughter Himawari by the shoulders as he looked her in the eyes.

"Himawari-chan, listen to me carefully. When I summon the clones we're going to make a dash for Suna. Do you understand?" He asked urgently as the pair were, for the moment, safe behind the rubble that was formerly the Hokage tower.

Himawari nodded with tears in her eyes as she'd just seen her mother and brother being killed by the monster that was now hunting both her and her father.

Her father continued as he swallowed his saliva, "Now, if anything should happen to me, head for Suna by the mountains. Do you remember the path, the one with a river?"

The girl nodded and answered, "Yes Tou-san."

Naruto nodded and calmed his breathing, despite the fact that both his Hinata-chan and his only son Boruto were killed just under thirty minutes ago when Iwa decided to invade during the night with the help of a traitor in leafs midst. Naruto picked up Himawari and held her as he made shadow clones then transformed them to look like the two of them. There were seven pairs in total.

'Hopefully they'll buy us some time,' Naruto thought as he prayed for the best.

Naruto sped off with his clones and weaved in and out of them with the clones doing the same. Unfortunately the one that was hunting them, Sasuke Uchiha, spotted the real duo easily and pounced on them with a chidori ready. The pair made it out of the destroyed gate as Naruto threw a Rasenshurikin at the Uchiha.

Flashback end

Naruto recalled that there was a flash of light before waking up on a fishing vessel with his daughter unharmed. They then struggled for a while before Naruto learned English and had become a U.S. citizen. After that he'd become a member of SWAT with the LAPD, then established himself as a crime fighter via clones. He went back and forth between police and hero via substitution and it worked, no one suspected a thing. Himawari shifted a little and Naruto glanced at what she was looking at, across from them there was a copy of the Gotham Gazette with a picture of Batwoman on the front. He hugged his daughter close as she was slightly afraid of the Batwoman no matter what he said. Naruto himself was on edge when it came to her, he'd had the pleasure of meeting her once when Poison Ivy had tried to destroy LA. She was good, better than the stories let on. Naruto cringed when he remembered that she'd gotten the drop on him when he was in his 'Kitsune' uniform. She'd been surprised that he wasn't being controlled, and he'd insisted on helping her out with Ivy, which she grudgingly accepted. Naruto wondered briefly at how she'd react to him being in her city as he checked the time on his watch, as it was already getting dark. Naruto looked down and noticed that Himawari was asleep.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Himawari had by now woken up and the two decided to head down stairs to the loading area.

A ding sounded above them and an electronic voice droned, "Now arriving at Gotham City, please disembark safely when the train comes to a full and complete stop."

Naruto had by now gotten the three bags from the car by them and when the doors opened they disembarked to see a Latino woman holding up a sign that had their last name on it, or a horribly misspelled version. Naruto eyed the woman with a bit of suspicion at first only to calm down when her police badge came into view.

She gave the pair a small smile and said as she offered the blonde her hand, "Officer Uzumaki, I'm Anna Ramirez detective with GCPD: MCU. I've been tasked with making sure that you got here safely."

Naruto set a bag down and shook her hand then replied, "Good to meet you, though I was told that Commissioner Gordon would see me tomorrow. I hope you haven't been waiting here long."

Anna nodded and replied, "Yes, he just wanted to be sure that you got here alright, and no I haven't been waiting long. Do you want me to call a cab for you two?"

"Thanks for the offer but one has just stopped. Have a nice night," Naruto said as he flipped the duffel bag that he was carrying onto his back and held Himawari's hand.

Anna watched as the pair put their belongings into the taxi and got into the vehicle.

"Where to boss?" the cab driver asked as he looked into the mirror.

"Eighteenth street, Hedgerow apartments please," Naruto replied with a tired tone of voice as the driver began to move down the road.

It took twenty minutes to reach the building and after paying the first two months of rent Naruto and Himawari found themselves in the elevator on their way up to their new home. It was a tall building, and they were on the tenth floor.

Naruto smiled in amusement as Himawari's face went from neutral to excited as she looked out over the skyline.

"You know Himawari, if you stay like that your face could get stuck," Naruto joked before the doors opened.

Himawari had a shocked look but then saw her father's grin and laughed as she followed him into the room. It was furnished and clean, just as the ad said it would be. Naruto was thankful that it was or he'd have to file a formal complaint with the city health inspector.

"Which room is mine Tou-san?" Himawari asked her father who jabbed a thumb over to the smaller of the two rooms.

"Aww," she said in mock sadness before Naruto started to unpack.

Naruto called over his shoulder as he put his uniform into a closet, "Don't let me forget, you have school registration on Monday."

"But I don't want to go to school, I want to learn jutsu," Himawari whined from the doorway.

"Himawari-chan, going to school is a privilege. There are some people that don't get to go to school. As for learning Jutsu, when you have good Chakra control." Naruto answered tiredly as he found it ironic that he'd be lecturing his child on chakra control as Iruka did to him.

Naruto unpacked Himawari's blankets and made her bed then tucked her into it. He went back into the living room to find her stuffed toad that they got in LA. The blonde turned his attention back to Himawari's door when she called him.

"Daddy?" she called.

He went into her new room and gave her the stuffed animal then sat down on her bed, "Hai Himawari-chan?"

Her blue eyes blinked up at him as she asked, "Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Ok, my little Hime. Once upon a time, there was a man named Jiraiya…"

Naruto shut the door after he had finished telling Himawari of a really censored Jiraiya, Naruto smiled at the memory of his mentor until he thought back to that day. He thought back to the events that led up to this day, Sasuke came back to the village of his own free will. Looking back it was the stupidest decision to allow him- back in, but Naruto was the forgiving type. The blonde replayed it in his head and saw the mannerisms, the occasional glance to his children when he thought he wasn't looking. Naruto had chalked it up to him wanting kids of his own and thought nothing of it as Naruto took Sasuke at his word when he apologized for him leaving. He owned up to his deeds and accepted the two year punishment of house arrest, and having his chakra sealed. At least Naruto thought that Tsunade's order was carried out, Hinata had looked at him with her Byakugan and confirmed it. In the end however, it was Konoha's undoing. No one decided to take a look to physically see Sasuke getting sealed, he apparently had a sleeper agent in the village that specialized in seals.

Naruto didn't know it at the time but the seal was meant to be a chakra cloak. It was designed to make it seem as if the wearer had no chakra available for jutsu and they all fell for it. Naruto's thoughts drifted to that morning, the day his world came crashing down around him as Sasuke charged up a chidori to slam through his child's abdomen. It was a normal morning, He got up, kissed his wife, and made the kid's breakfast. The day went well after, or at least that's what he wanted to believe. No one reported anything to him, it should have been a red flag. The murderous psycho was cutting all communications to the outside world, starting with the ANBU. In the end he had reinforcements in the form of Iwa Shinobi, their entire army. When word finally reached Naruto he dealt with the army himself and decimated it, not realizing that the viper in the grass was about to strike. When Naruto's attention was finally returned to the village it was too late, every Shinobi from academy student to Jonin was dead. Naruto was then dead legged by Sasuke via a chakra reinforced punch. It messed up his chakra system thus it was hard for him to fight his ambusher. He'd retaliated as best he could but in the end it wasn't enough. The blonde was dragged to the center of town where he witnessed his family's murder by the one he had given so many chances to. All save for Himawari, who Naruto had substituted himself for before disorienting Sasuke.

Naruto came back to himself with a shiver before doing stationary exercises for an hour before going to bed himself.

The next morning, after leaving Himawari with seven shadow clones for protection, Naruto found himself sitting in front of Commissioner James Gordon who had Naruto's file on his desk.

"Well officer Uzumaki, I honestly don't know how to feel about your transfer. Don't get me wrong when I say that. You are good, very good. Two commendations for valor and a purple heart, any department would love to have you, including mine." Gordon said as he looked the young blonde man in the eye.

"If I may ask sir, why do you feel uneasy?" Naruto asked almost hesitatingly.

"It's no secret that Gotham's SWAT is… restless, I don't want them to tarnish your record." Gordon replied as he looked down, try as he might Brandon's team were responsible for millions in property damage.

"They won't sir, I don't have an itchy trigger finger. I promise you that," Naruto replied as his eyes hardened.

Gordon sighed and lit his pipe that he filled with tobacco, "Alright, I expect a lot Officer Uzumaki."

Naruto stood and shook the commissioner's hand as he responded, "You can count on me sir."

Naruto left Gordons office and went to meet his new 'colleagues' in Gotham's SWAT unit. Naruto massaged his temples as he could tell this would be a long day.

Later, during the afternoon

In Wayne enterprises Bethanie Wayne sat within her office with an employee of hers, a mister John Byron. The reason that he was there, looking at the absentminded expression of hers was that he'd been making lewd comments about her and her female employee's. She'd heard it all, John saying that he'd "Bang" his coworkers, boss, and even Bethanie herself. However he didn't know what he was called into her office for, apparently he thought he'd be getting to make his dream a reality as he had a grin on his face.

"Ms. Wayne, it's a pleasure, my you look lovely today." he said with a smile after a moment of waiting.

Bethanie's expression changed as she put on her "Billionaire seductress" Bethanie Wayne mask, complete with a dreamy smile.

"Mr. Byron, I want to say something to you…" She said in a really, really exaggerated silky tone.

"Y-Yes Ma'am?" Byron asked as his employer and fantasy circled her large, polished oak wood desk.

Her gaze was half lidded and her smile was mischievous. Bethanie's secretary, Luke Johnson looked into the office as he tried his hardest to not laugh at the man who had found himself in the hot seat, he'd seen his boss do this before when she fired another employee that had been stealing from her.

"Do you know what I want to tell you?" Bethanie cooed in a sweet voice as she prepared to drop the bomb.

"N-No Ma'am, I don't. What do you want to say?" John said as he tried to resist blushing in front of the woman before him.

"You're fired." Bethanie said in a flat tone as her face turned to neutral.

She watched in amusement as the proverbial record screeched and John was snapped to reality.

"What?" he asked in astonishment

"You're contract is being terminated for sexual harassment. Pack your belongings and leave the premises." She replied as she walked back around her desk.

Cold icy blue eyes watched as he stood and shoved the doors open all the while ranting about the 'Frigid Bitch' being unfair. Bethanie smiled as Luke held the door open for the younger man.

Bethanie smiled at him, it was still a semi fake smile seeing as she hadn't truly smiled since her friend Ryan Dawes was killed by the Joker a year ago.

"That was satisfying," Bethanie said as she stretched in her seat before she stood and walked towards Luke's desk and asked him, "Do I have any more meetings today Luke?"

"Only one ma'am, applied sciences has something to show you in the manufacturing plant on the north side of the city." He said before he smiled up at her.

Bethanie smiled back and exited her office then entered the elevator before Luke picked up the phone and dialed her group of body guards who were stationed down stairs. The ride down was in silence, save for the elevator music that she secretly detested. The elevator hit the ground floor and she exited the car to a team of body guards who escorted her to the limo zine outside where Alfred was waiting.

"Good day Miss Wayne." Alfred greeted with a warm smile as he held the door for her.

Bethanie gave her father figure and confidant a small smile and replied as she entered, "Thank you Alfred."

The vehicle headed in the direction of the plant as Bethanie stared out of the window, she frowned as they passed street after street that had trash in them, both the non-biodegradable objects and gangbangers. Four of her five bodyguards stared at her, it made her feel... slightly uncomfortable that they couldn't keep their minds on the job instead of her body. She often wore suits to give off a professional appearance, and to cover the scars she received from being Batwoman. Today she chose a pair of black pants, a white dress shirt and black coat. Bethanie leaned back into the leather seat and went over her plans for her patrol that night.

'First the diamond district, then the bowery, and finally the Coventry.' She decided in her head as the long car came to a stop and the men took their positions outside.

Alfred came around and opened the door then held his hand out to help her out, she took it and exited the vehicle as her guards walked ahead four paces to every one of her steps. The guards opened the doors for her and she entered then was greeted by the plant manager who wore a pink and gold women's suit with a pink skirt instead of pants.

Her hand reached out and offered her hand with a smile as she spoke, "Ms. Wayne, Hello ma'am. Josie Keys pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Josie, now what are our darling scientists cooking up?" Bethanie returned as the two walked to the warehouse.

"They've been eager to show you waynetech's newest addition to the cellular device market. They wanted to reveal the name to you in person, and I've agreed to keep it secret for them." Josie said with an apologetic look in her eye.

Bethanie mock pouted and said as they got to the warehouse door, "Ok, we'll hear it when we get there."

The doors opened…

Naruto had taken lunch off and went to the apartment to find Himawari eating lunch.

"Hi Dad," she greeted from her spot at the kitchen table upon seeing him enter and dispel the clones.

"Hey Himawari-chan, you ok?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yup, I'm fine Tou-san. Are you staying home for the rest of the day?" she asked in a hopeful voice as she wanted to learn jutsu.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer that he was only back for thirty minutes but his cell phone rang.

Naruto answered it, "Naruto speaking."

"Uzumaki, thank God. We need you at the station pronto, one of Wayne enterprises warehouses has been taken over by anarchists, Johns and Quint aren't answering their cells, we need you to cover for them."

Naruto stood and replied, "I'm on my way," he hung up and turned to his daughter and made a few shadow clones then said, "Sorry Himawari-chan, I've got to go. I'll take you out tonight for ice cream, I promise."

Naruto hurried back to the station and met Brendan in the locker room, where he changed into his uniform and grabbed his rifle. The team, Brendan, Naruto, and seven others got into their van and headed north.

On the way Brendan explained the situation, "Listen up, anarchists have taken over the north Wayne enterprises manufacturing plant and have taken hostages. They say that they have the company's owner Bethanie Wayne with them, and are willing to kill their hostages if we don't shut down Wayne Enterprises."

It was five minutes before the van came to a halt in front of the plant, where Gordon and several other cops were already positioned outside of the building. Brendan was preparing to march into the facility only for Gordon to stop him.

"Brendan, the SWAT team can't enter. We don't know how many of them are in there, that aside there's a lot of Wayne enterprises equipment in the building. I don't want to pay for property damage and possibly some rich girl's new yacht." Gordon said as he maneuvered himself in front of the SWAT commander.

Brendan backed off and had SWAT stand down until he noticed something, the new guy was missing. Brendan looked around for him until he saw Naruto climbing a latter on the side of the building.

He got onto his radio, "Uzumaki, what the hell are you doing?"

Naruto replied in a loud whisper, "I'm heading in to free the hostages, and take these guys out," Naruto paused as he looked through the grating of the vent, "They have the front locked down tight, three men, two behind the windows another behind the door."

Brendan chuckled slightly before he replied, "You got balls Uzumaki, but you could get fired for this."

Naruto dropped onto a box that was on the highest shelf in receiving before he said, "I'm willing to take my chances."

"Officer Uzumaki, son, you have a lot of explaining to do." Gordon cut in as he'd heard the conversation.

Naruto crouched behind a box of supplies before he responded, "I'm just trying to free the hostages' sir, if you want to fire me…"

Gordon growled, "No, I'm not willing to fire you. You will be doing a few extra shifts for the force though."

Naruto snuck up behind one of the criminals and delivered a chop to the neck before he responded, "I'll take it."

Naruto had entered an assembly lab and had opened another vent that lead to a maintenance ladder and climbed up it. The ladder lead to a hall where a man with a machine gun was patrolling. He stood behind a corner and when the man got close he yanked the gun out of his grasp and hit him with it, knocking him out. Naruto crouched and made his way up three flights of stairs before hearing pained cries from the next room. He made his way to the door and listened in.

"You and your corporate friends aren't safe anymore!" yelled a man from inside of the room, "You think that I don't know that your boss is a high ranking member of the Authority huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, let these us go. Bethanie Wayne's the one you want right, why don't you just take her?" a terrified voice asked pleadingly.

"No, you're drones! Working for the Authority too!" the man replied with a snarl, "I'm going to free the oppressed from the choke of your corporate filth! Starting with your deaths, I'll be a hero."

Naruto switched his rifle from safe to semi-automatic before he kicked open the door and tossing a flash bang grenade into the room. It went off and Naruto entered, there were four thugs in the room, all armed. He raised his weapon and fired at the one who was the closest to a hostage. Naruto fired twice, one in the hand and another in the arm. He then turned his attention to one in the back and shot him in the leg, the last ones went down from shots to the shoulders.

Naruto took the opportunity to move the men's weapons away from them before cuffing all of them.

"Alright everyone, stay here and wait for the SWAT team." Naruto said as one of the hostages, a woman in a pink outfit came up to him.

"They took Ms. Wayne to my office, their boss is there with her." She explained in a frightened voice.

Naruto turned to leave before the woman gave him directions, "Down the hall to your left there'll be a stairwell to my office, please hurry."

He nodded then got onto his radio, "Commissioner, most of the hostages are secure accept for a Ms. Wayne. Send the team in, I'm going after the leader."

Gordon disagreed emphatically, "No officer Uzumaki, wait for backup."

Naruto groaned inwardly before he replied, "Roger that sir, waiting with the hostages."

Naruto turned around and made sure that the suspects were away from their weapons. He then briefly considered making a shadow clone to get Wayne, but decided against it as his genjutsu was still horrible.

He heard faint gunfire through the walls before Brendan himself entered the room and said, "Uzumaki, get the rich girl. I've got this."

Naruto nodded and raced down the hall and headed up the stairwell when he found it. Ten paces down another hall and he came to a set of double doors. Naruto took a breath and planted his boot into the door, knocking it down. The man inside moved and within moments had his hostage in front of him. The "Leader" was a young teen, probably not even eighteen.

"Get back pig!" the boy shouted as used who had to be Bethanie Wayne as a human shield.

"Kid, put the weapon down," Naruto tried to reason as he inched forwards.

"I said get back," he shouted again before he cocked his pistol that he had in his hand which he pointed at the Burnette's head.

Naruto froze and was going to take the man out but his hostage reacted. She raised her high heeled foot before bringing the sharp heel crashing down on the man's toes. The man yowled in pain and tripped the attempted escapee before Naruto used the under barrel Taser on his rifle to make the kid drop his weapon and fall to the floor.

Naruto turned to the heiress and asked, "You ok?"

Bethanie's face went from shocked to panic as she replied, "Yes, I think so. But they have other hostages."

"They're alright ma'am. SWAT's clearing the building as we speak," Naruto responded as he helped the woman to her feet.

Twenty minutes later, all of the hostages were out of the building and were allowed to return home after giving a statement.

Commissioner Gordon was speaking with the Wayne heiress to see if his department would be sued, "Sorry about the mess in there Ms. Wayne, our SWAT unit can be a little rough around the edges."

Bethanie responded with a sarcastic smile before she got into the now pulling up limo, without her guards, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure that the computers weren't expensive, and the loading equipment was dirt cheap, not to mention that the walls that have been shot up."

Naruto watched her leave as Brendan whistled behind him before he said, "Hottest broad on the face of the earth."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment before they headed back to the station and he received a lecture from the commissioner about 'going cowboy'. Gordon had decided to make Naruto have seven night shifts in a row for acting without informing him, Naruto took the punishment with his head held high and exited the building then returned home.

"Tou-san," shouted Himawari as she saw him walk through the door.

"Hey Himawari-chan," Naruto said as he engulfed her in a hug.

Himawari pulled back before she asked, "Can we go out for ice cream now?"

A smile lit up Naruto's face before he nodded and grabbed her coat before heading out the door. The ice cream parlor was only two blocks away.

Across Gotham

Bethanie was in her cave after the 'excitement' that happened that day, she was going over the attack in her head and something didn't make sense.

"How could they have known that Bethanie Wayne would be there? I think I'll pay them a visit at their hangout." she said before Alfred came down the stairs with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Perhaps Madam, a leak at Wayne enterprises?" the butler offered as he set the mug down on the desk of the computer.

Bethanie considered it as she stared at the mug for a moment before she turned in her chair and strode over to the Batmobile.

Alfred was going to ask if his employer wanted to keep the mug only for Bethanie to call from the front seat of her car, "Put it in the microwave please."

The turntable rotated the vehicle to the cave exit then she started the ignition and sped down the tunnel into the night. The trip was short as she parked the car in a tight back alley and sealed it.

Bethanie kneeled down on a roof top overlooking an abandoned warehouse, one of the places where the anarchist groups hung out. She entered the warehouse via the skylight and shut it behind her as a black car drove up. She watched as the vehicle squealed softly to a halt before the anarchists made a semi-circle around the car. She kneeled down on top of a high storage box and got ready to listen in on what the person in the car was going to say when he got out of the vehicle. The back door of the car opened and outstepped a man in a black trench coat stood in front of the leader of the anarchists.

"Youse boys failed, now my boss isn't happy," the man in the trench coat said with a thick Boston accent.

"SWAT showed up, and-" the gang leader replied before he was interrupted.

"You frigging panicked, and your panic cost us the opportunity to get the jump on Wayne at the upcoming show. Now, I don't care what youse got to do, get mister Byron to tell you about Wayne security," the man said with such finality that he got back into his car and it drove off, leaving coughing anarchists in his wake.

Bethanie had the entire conversation recorded within her cowl and narrowed her eyes at the gang members. There were twelve of them in the warehouse, but half left the scene seconds later, save for the leader and five others. She decided to leave them for the police as she crept down to ground level where two men were looking in the opposite direction. Without warning she grabbed the men's heads and violently bashed them into each other, knocking them out. The others heard the commotion and went over to see what the noise was as Batwoman retreated into the shadows.

'Now that I have your attention, let's see you sweat," she thought with a dark smirk as she retreated up into the rafters and circled around the men.

The leader took the remaining three men with him to grab a sawn off shotgun. The others grabbed weapons of their own and began to search the building for Batwoman, little did they know however that this is what she wanted. The caped crusader watched as one of the men went under her before she jumped and knocked him to the floor as the man shouted in distress before she planted her fist in his skull.

"Who shouted?" called one of the gangbangers

Bethanie got out of sight by opening a grate that was down on the floor and got into it. She waited silently for a few moments before the last two found the unconscious body.

"How the hell's she doing this?" one asked the leader who ran back to the manager office to barricade himself in.

Bethanie chose this opportunity to pop up and deliver a DDT to the man, knocking him out then heading to the office.

The door to the office had a desk wedged in front of it, apparently the leader thought that it was enough to stop her. Normally she'd just use her explosive gel to get him but instead just got into the rafters again. The leader was crouched behind the table, pointing his weapon at the door. Bethanie climbed down behind him silently before he turned and moved to shoot her but she was faster and knocked the weapon from his grasp and sent the leader face first into the floor.

He was still conscious when she drove her booted foot into his neck and snarled in a gravely tone, "Why did you raid Wayne's warehouse?"

"Screw you Batbitch." He replied angrily.

Bethanie growled at the insult before she increased the pressure and hissed, "I'm going to break every bone in your body…"

The anarchist whimpered before he told her, "Ok, Ok, John Dagget wants to one up the Wayne broad at the tech convention in six months, we were supposed to steal Wayne's prototype but failed. Now please, let me go?"

"Goodnight," she said simply before she drove her knee into the man's head.

Bethanie put two fingers on the side of her cowl where her ear would be and activated her radio to contact Alfred, "Alfred, send the police an anonymous tip that some of the Anarchist gang have been rounded up at the docks."

"Yes Madam, will you be looking further into the attack today?" Alfred said in response.

"Yes, I just found out that John Byron has been leaking info on Wayne security. I fired him today for harassment but it looks like his night is going to get worse," Bethanie said with a smirk at the prospect of making the analyst squirm.

Across town the aforementioned man stumbled out of a bar that was across from an ice-cream parlor. John had gotten finished with drinking a bottle of whiskey when he decided that he'd had enough. He crossed the street when a blonde haired man and a girl walked out of the shop. John was confused with what he saw and went to ask a question as the man moved his daughter behind him.

"Why ish your hair B-Blue?" John slurred

"Have you been drinking tonight sir?" Naruto asked as he held up a police badge.

"Yeah… only a l-little. Man… I hate C-Cops you just push people around," John responded

Naruto stared at the drunk man in front of him before he saw a shadow move across a roof top. He decided to ignore the man's comment and the shadow as he held Himawari to him and hailed a cab.

"Yes sir?" the cab driver asked Naruto who pointed to the drunk.

"Can you get him home? Guy's not exactly sober," Naruto asked as the drunk staggered to the vehicle.

The man went into the vehicle but didn't shut the door before he made one more comment, "Thanks buddy… You're a prick but a-a good prick."

Naruto watched as the car rolled away before the pair walked back to their apartment, half unaware that they were being watched.

Bethanie gritted her teeth in annoyance, she really wanted answers from that worm John but wasn't about to lower herself to interrogating a drunk man.

"Tomorrow night Byron… tomorrow night," Bethanie growled before she turned her attention back to the blonde man with his daughter.

She watched them for a moment before she saw the bat-signal and heading towards it.

When Naruto and Himawari got home Naruto sat down on the living room couch before Himawari snuggled in next to him.

"Daddy?" she asked as Naruto turned on the television.

Naruto looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, Himawari noticed this and said, "Are you going to go out tonight?"

Naruto shook his head and kissed his daughter on her head and answered, "No, not tonight Hime. What do you want to watch?" he asked as the Television was on the news.

"Disney channel, the Avengers are coming on," she said excitedly as her father laughed.

"Who's a better super hero me or Captain America?" Naruto asked Himawari who giggled

"You," the two laughed as the movie started.

It was three in the morning when Bethanie returned to the manor, all in all it was a good night. Three heists were stopped, several muggings were halted with extreme prejudice, and Anarchists were in police custody. Byron getting off easy for now was a bit of a let-down but still it was a good night.

Bethanie warmed the mug of chocolate before drinking it as she sat at the bat-computer and mulled over her lot in life. Silently she wondered how she'd have turned out if her parents hadn't died, maybe she'd have been married by now.

Bethanie was jolted out of her depressing train of thought as Alfred called, "Ms. Wayne, please remember that you have a fashion show to go to with Mrs. Kardashian tomorrow."

Bethanie blinked in surprise and recalled that she had to attend the show even though she utterly detested how ugly the fashion world made women feel. She groaned loud enough to scatter the bats that roosted in the cave, tomorrow was going to be utter hell if she had to listen to how better Beyoncé was than Beck, she didn't like either.

* * *

Omake

Bethanie clutched her leg that was bleeding all over the floor of the hotel apartment complex that she'd entered in order to heal herself from the gunshot wound that she'd received an hour prior. The apartment was empty and Bethanie had just taken out her emergency medical supplies from her utility belt. She began to tend to herself when she heard a wail.

"Waah!"

Her face scrunched up in confusion before she was about to get up and check out the disturbance until she heard it again from outside this time. She stuck her cowled head out the window to see on the level below her there was a sleeping man that was yelling.

"Waah! Vincent the Vulture, Vincent the Vulture with his three eyes, one red, one yellow and one gold… Waah!"

Bethanie growled and shut the window loudly then went back to tend to her wound.

Eugene Fullstack woke up, the first thing he noticed was there were bars next to him.

"I want a lawyer…" he said then noticed that he was outside.

Eugene had suffered from bad dreams on account of comic books, so much so that he yelled in his sleep. His roommate Rick would try and deal with it as best he could, which in this case meant putting Eugene out on the fire escape. The skinny man walked back into his room and almost reached his bed when there was a knock at the door.

Eugene opened the door to see His and Rick's landlady at the door, "Eugene, you better find a way to shut that mouth of yours before I get another visit from the police. I'm warning you because I got a complaint a couple of days ago from an artistic tenant in 4A. You and Rick don't mess with 4A ever. Are we clear?"

Eugene nodded vigorously before the landlady left. He paced around the room for a minute before he decided to get his friend Rick some help. Rick was an artist that was sadly out of work and had recently gotten depressed over the fact.

Eugene darted up the stairs and knocked excitedly on the door of apartment 4A.

Bethanie had stopped the bleeding and bandaged up her leg when she heard knocks at the door, she was getting sick of interruptions but none-the-less answered it to see the once screaming man talking to himself.

Eugene faced the wall and practiced what he'd say to 4A to perhaps convince her or him to help Rick "Um my name is Eugene Fullstack and I hear that you are a very successful artist and I wanted to know if you could talk to my friend Rick who is one of the better painters. And I just thought if someone so successful could talk to him you might just cheer him up, you see he's getting very discouraged just hanging around."

Bethanie cut in with a gravelly voice as she stood in the doorway, "So am I."

Eugene turned to face her with a smile to begin his little speech when he saw her, "WOAH WOAH WOAH, RICK Rick!" he yelled as he tripped down the stairs.

Eugene ran down two flights of stairs and entered the apartment by the banister, not knowing that he'd mistaken another apartment for his and that he'd went down one flight to many.

"Rick! Rick! Rick I just saw the Batlady upstairs, and I… Woah!" Eugene yelled as he turned on a lamp by the bed only to discover a rotund woman.

He then ran out of the room and went up a flight of stairs to the correct apartment, all the while rambling, "The Batlady… the fatlady…"

Eugene reached Ricks room and shook his awake, "Rick I saw the Batlady upstairs on the fourth floor!"

Rick jolted awake and heard his friend talking about crazy things like the batlady and fatlady, "Eugene you were just having one of your bad dreams will you just go to sleep."

"No Rick honest, I ran into the Batlady upstairs then I ran into the Fatlady" Eugene tried to explain only to be cut off by Rick

"What are you talking about, Batlady Fatlady are you crazy?"

Eugene tried to elaborate, "No Rick the Batlady's upstairs. She's got things sticking out of her head she's a crazy looking person."

Rick was annoyed now, "Eugene you've got things sticking in your head now look we'll see."

Rick got up to show Eugene that there was nothing there all the while Eugene was trying to stop him, "Rick for real I keep telling you."

They stopped at the door and Rick said, "Alright Eugene be a brave boy and open the door."

"No I'm scared Ricky," Eugene said pleadingly but Rick wasn't having it.

"I thought you loved the Batlady?" Rick asked exasperated

"Yeah but I'm scared of the Fatlady" Eugene said before he slowly opened the door to see the Fatlady standing there with a hot water bag in her grip.

He darted his head back in and said, "She's out there!"

Rick questioned, "The Batlady?"

Eugene shook his head and replied, "The Fatlady."

Rick grunted in annoyance at his friend then shouted before he opened the door, "You're just flipping your butch I'll show you that no one's out there."

SPLAT

Rick breathed in deeply as his head and pajamas were now soaked with hot water.

"She uh she's out there." Rick conceded.

"The Batlady?" Eugene asked

"No… the Fatlady." Rick responded tiredly.

A/N ok that was my first omake, it was a scene from the film Artists and Models. I watched it when I was a kid and thought that it'd be good to put in the first chapter as an apology for making everyone wait for so long. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Mending shattered hearts

I do not own Naruto or Batman, they are owned by Misashi Kishimoto and DC Comics respectively. I just do this for fun.

"People speaking"

'People thinking'

"**Kyuubi speaking."**

A/N Guys, I want to thank you all for your fav's and follows. It means a lot to me, really does. Thus I humbly present Chapter 2 for mending shattered hearts.

Chapter 2

Bethanie Wayne breathed in a sigh of relief as she entered her limo, she'd survived the fashion show without a headache.

"Did you have fun Miss Wayne?" Alfred asked his former ward and now employer in mock seriousness.

Bethanie looked at him through the mirror and replied sarcastically, "Yes Alfred, I did," before she turned serious, "Let's swing by the office, there's something that I need to check."

Alfred followed the command dutifully and drove Bethanie to Wayne tower, the crown jewel of Gotham, at least according to her father.

She cast her eyes down at the memory of him and her mother, they did what they could for the city and in the end it took them. Bethanie shook her head out of that train of thought, it wasn't the city. It had been a mugger, Joe Chill, one of the many that her parents had tried to help. Her anger towards him was the driving force that made her into what she was today, but she'd forgiven him for what he did, it helped the both of them. Bethanie was in a bad mood in respect to her rouges and them reforming, she hoped that they would and the incident as it was called helped her have hope. It happened several months ago when Joe Chill had been released from prison. She had been sitting in her office working on spread sheets when an angry Luke had paged her.

Flashback

"Ms. Wayne, there's a Joseph Chill here to see you,"

At the sound of the name Bethanie froze, her blood ran cold as the memories from that night ran through her mind, it had been seventeen years since that day when he murdered her parents.

Her breathing became heavy with anger and her eyes brimmed with tears before she pressed the button on the intercom, "L-Let him in."

Bethanie made a fist and her nails dug into her skin which drew blood as the doors opened to reveal an old man in a white dress shirt who looked scared out of his mind.

'He should be,' she thought with such malice that it scared her.

Anger was her only train of thought towards the man that had murdered her father and mother right in front of her, at least until he spoke.

"Ms. Wayne… You probably remember me but uh I'm Joe Chill," He said in a shaky voice before Bethanie cut him off.

"I remember you clearly Mister Chill. What do you want?" Her question was laced with venom but the man continued.

"I uh I just wanted to say that I'm sorry… I know that I don't deserve forgiveness for what I did to you and your family, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. There's nothing that I can do to bring them back but I would if I could, that's all," Joe said his peace with a shaky voice, he turned to leave before Bethanie called out to him.

"Mr. Chill, sit," She said before the man paused then turned around and did as he was told.

Bethanie breathed in deeply before she looked him in the eye, "You took my world away from me… My mother and father are dead because of you. Every single day of my life since then was spent with a hole in my heart, and I'm not going to lie and tell you that I wasn't happy when they sent you to prison," her voice cracked and fresh tears poured down her face.

Joe looked down, he knew that he deserved such scorn for what he did. He had hoped for forgiveness but wasn't expecting it.

'Hell I'd never forgive me,' he thought soberly before the raven haired woman before him. Took a few breaths to calm down.

Bethanie continued, "We had just gotten out of a play, we couldn't get out the normal way since the doors were locked… then you came."

The room was silent for a few moments before Bethanie had a thought come into the forefront of her mind. Her parents had been devout Christians, they'd gone to church every Sunday and had brought their daughter up with a kind but firm hand. Her father had taught her about being forgiving after a bad day at school when Thomas Elliott made fun of her.

"I forgive you…," she said quietly and a weight lifted from her chest, she was still in pain from that day but the weight of her anger was gone.

Joe was stunned at her words when he broke down in tears as he babbled, "Thank you."

Bethanie breathed in deeply and stopped herself from producing more tears before she reached into a bin on her desk and retrieved a paper then handed it to him.

Joe took it and looked at it to find that it was an application for a job.

"Fill that out then come back here tomorrow for it to be approved, you'll have to take a drug test but I'm sure you'll pass," Bethanie said softly, she wasn't content on leaving Joe to fend for himself as no one in Gotham would hire him after what he did.

"Thank you Ms. Wayne," Joe replied with a smile before he exited the woman's office.

Flashback end

Joe ended up working in the mail room, as far as she knew he was content with the job. The media however was in an uproar over the fact that she had given the man that had murdered her parents a job.

Bethanie was brought out of her memories by the brakes of the limo squealing quietly as the vehicle came to a stop. Alfred opened the door and held out a hand for her to take, she grasped the hand softly and exited the stretch car.

"Mr. Adam is waiting for you in the lobby Mistress Bethanie," Alfred said before he went to park the car and wait for his employer and former wards instruction.

Bethanie entered the lobby where a bearded man in a black trench coat waited for her. Adam got up from his leaning position on the receptionist desk and walked to meet her, before following her to the elevator.

He spoke in a nearly hoarse voice, "Ms. Wayne, I've had our analysts working on the possible loop hole that you said was in our fire wall to discover that it panned out. Someone breached it without setting off any alarms in the system."

Bethanie frowned at the news but smiled inwardly, she liked her head of security. He was blunt and to the point, and he never minced words. Something that she valued in all of her employees.

"Did we fix it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we found the data that went through it to. It was connected to your daily schedule, the ones that attacked must have hacked into our systems," Adam said as the doors to the elevator opened.

"Good work. Thank you Adam, for your hard work in my family's company," Bethanie said with a smile.

Adam let out a laugh and nodded at her before the doors closed and the car shot upwards. The car came to a stop on her floor and she exited the elevator.

"Luke, be a dear and make sure that I'm not disturbed for the day," She asked Luke who nodded at her request.

Bethanie opened the doors to her office and sat down in her chair that was behind her desk. She smoothed out the long white dress that she wore to the show before she did so and logged into her computer to check Byron's computer. After a few minutes she found E-mails that linked to Daggett's company, nothing that would constitute legal evidence but enough for a visit by Batwoman.

Naruto watched his daughter in amusement as he and Himawari walked down one of the halls of one of Gotham's elementary schools. They had registered her for school and were now going to drop off Himawari.

When they reached the door Naruto embraced his daughter in a hug before he said, "Do your best, make good grades. I love you."

Himawari hugged him back and replied, "I will daddy, love you too."

It took Naruto all of his will power to not stay like that but he let her go and returned to his police cruiser. He was scheduled for patrol from eleven to seven at night, if he was a normal being this would be a problem but he nor his daughter were no ordinary beings. Naruto had several shadow clones in the apartment to wait for Himawari. Naruto started the engine and backed out of the parking lot and began his work day.

"This is Brendan, Uzumaki are you there?" A voice crackled over the radio.

Naruto answered, "This is Naruto, go ahead."

"We need you back at the station, have a hostage situation on the monorail," Brendan responded and Naruto headed towards the station to grab his gear.

The Gotham monorail was completely shut down, the only train that was not in the station at Wayne tower was situated in between two buildings.

Naruto sat in the van as the team drove to the area, like the night before Commissioner Gordon met them there.

"We have a hostage situation, the entire train has been commandeered by a group of mobsters, not affiliated with the attack last night. Officer Uzumaki, you'll be acting sniper. Don't want you going cowboy again. The offices are giving us their cooperation in this so take the elevator, don't fire until you tell me that you have a shot and I order you to," Gordon said with a twinkle in his eye.

Naruto nodded and followed Brendan to the seventh floor of an office building.

"What happened to our normal sniper, Johns?" Naruto asked Brendan.

Brendan shrugged and replied, "Frigging wise ass decided to have a hangover."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said over the radio as he looked down the scope to find one of the gangsters in his sights, "I have a shot commissioner."

"Don't shoot until I say, we're still in negotiation for the hostages," Gordon replied.

Naruto kept his breathing steady for a few moments as he considered the situation in his head, on the one hand it could get out of control, and the thugs could start killing hostages. If he had to he'd create a shadow clone henged as 'The Kitsune' to deal with them, thus tipping off Batwoman to his presence. He'd come to terms that he'd have to face her eventually but he was going to do that on his own terms, unless the situation called for it.

Commissioner Gordon was about to get on his bull horn and talk to the kidnappers, only to hear his cell phone ring.

"Bullock take the call while I handle this," Gordon ordered Harvey Bullock who took the phone and answered it.

"This is Harvey Bullock for the commish, were in the middle of an operation call back later," Harvey said gruffly before he was about to hang up the phone until the other person answered him.

"I am the operation detective Bullock," The voice was of a man with an Italian accent as Harvey slammed the phone to his ear.

"You let the hostages go you bas-," Harvey shot back. As the commissioner got a number of tech personal back at the station to listen in on the call.

"I am afraid that I cannot do that just yet, you pigs must be taught a lesson in who you kill. Give the phone to the SWAT sniper or I will kill the hostages," the man ordered.

Harvey looked at the commissioner and silently asked whether or not he should follow instruction. Gordon nodded and Harvey went and handed the phone to the new guy, Naruto.

Harvey whispered in his ear that the suspect wanted to speak with him.

Naruto set the phone on speaker and said, "This is Officer Uzumaki speaking."

"Hello mister Uzumaki, my name is Henry Valentine and today you will be a part of a social experiment, you will decide which of these hostages I will kill," the now identified Henry said.

"I'm not going to play your game," Naruto replied stiffly before the suspect held a child in front of him.

Naruto growled in anger as the man did so, and Henry spoke again, "I suggest you do, as long as there are hostages you have no choice."

"I take your silence as a yes, good," Henry said with a chuckle after a few moments, not realizing that Naruto had made a shadow clone appear on the top of the train.

Commissioner Gordon, who had entered the upper floor, squinted at the oddly dressed man standing on top of the train. He wore a dark blue body suit, a green vest, and a metal plated headband that was over a mask.

"What the hell is that?" Bullock asked in confusion.

The clone made the hand sign for a shunshine and in a swirl of wind it teleported inside. There were three gangsters, all armed. One in front with his back facing the clone and two taking cover behind the steel walls. One of the kids let out a gasp, alerting the three men.

"What the hell are you supposed to be, some kind of Ninja?" one asked as they took more hostages.

"Kind of the idea, yeah," Naruto answered with a fake rasp before he substituted three shadow clones for the kids.

"Holy crap!" the gangsters shouted, but it was too late all three were knocked out simultaneously.

'Well that was rather… anticlimactic,' thought Naruto who nearly sweat-dropped at how easily the situation was diffused.

The three clones were dispelled as the children in the car cheered for the unknown hero. The clone made a human rope with more clones before lowering the thugs to the street. The driver of the train gave the clone a thumbs up, before he smiled as he was handed his discarded conductor cap and was free to go by the police. The clone then jumped to ground level right in front of detective Bullock.

"Woah wise guy, who do you thing you are? We had the situation under control," Bullock asked him grouchily before the commissioner came over.

"Thanks for the hand, but uh… what do we call you?" Gordon asked in confusion as he'd never seen anything like the proverbial magic show that he'd just witnessed.

"You may call me Kitsune, it's Japanese," the clone explained before he made a hand sign and dispelled himself, leaving confused officers.

Naruto himself packed up the sniper rifle as the other officers whispered about the new hero in town.

"God, this is going to cause a headache," he grumbled to himself.

"What's with the frown Uzumaki? Got a ninja as a guardian during the day, what's there not to like?" Brendan asked as he'd over heard the grumble.

Naruto thought up a quick excuse, "I just don't want to be out a job," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Ah don't worry about it, if we get crime so low to be stuck with handing out tickets to jay walkers it'll be a friggin miracle," Brendan said as he put his arm over Naruto who chuckled at Brendan's optimism.

Bethanie stared at her television screen in her office with a scowl on her face, the Kitsune was in Gotham. That was unacceptable, this was her city, her criminals, her mess to clean.

"I'm going to have a discussion with him, very, very soon," Bethanie growled to herself.

"Miss Wayne, I know you said to make sure no one disturbed you but Ms. Vicki Vale is here for an interview," Luke called from over the intercom.

'Lord, what did I do to deserve this?' Bethanie thought in exasperation.

She didn't hate Vicki, far from it, but she was very nosy. Always trying to tie her to Batwoman, she couldn't allow that.

"Send them in," Bethanie replied, putting on the damsel in distress mask.

A short haired blonde woman strolled into the office with the reporter Alex Knox trailing the group. She enjoyed his reporting of her when she first started. Alex, unlike so many others believed the criminals when they swore to being thrashed by a giant bat. She anonymously donated money to his paper for the honest coverage of her exploits.

"Ms. Wayne, is it alright if we do an interview?" Vicki asked sweetly.

Bethanie smiled cordially before she answered with a lower lip quiver, "It's about the attempt on my life, isn't it?"

A forced tear rolled down her face, smudging her makeup slightly, she caught a look of sympathy for her. Hook line and sinker, Vicki fell for it again. Bethanie smashed the impulse to giggle, the 'distress' mask worked every time.

"I know it's hard but please tell us the facts," Vicki began the tape interview.

"Well, it all started when they rushed us, the scientists and myself," Bethanie started to act and relay what happened.

For a good ten minutes there she sat, retelling the story. About how a lone SWAT officer had freed her and all of her employees. The reporters wanted a name to print, which she honestly didn't get. And as fast as they entered they left to find information about the cop who saved her life.

She stayed silent until she was sure that they were gone, then giggled as she dabbed her face with a tissue. After a moment her demeanor became serious again, and she stared out of her window. Bethanie had work to do tonight, and she was going to make good on her promise of visiting Byron, and it would be one that he'd never forget.

A knock resounded through the apartment, tearing Himawari away from her homework, under her father's clone's supervision. Her father had always warned her to never open the door if she was home alone, which she never was due to there always being clones disguised as various objects. One of the clones looked through the peep hole in the door and opened motioned for Himawari to open it.

There, in the hall were a group of reporters. In front was a blonde woman who looked at her for a moment before she smiled and spoke.

"Oh, hello, is this the Uzumaki residence? My name is Vicki Vale with the Gotham gazette, I'd like to interview your father."

Himawari answered honestly, "Dad's not in now, he'll be back tonight after work."

"Oh, ok. Well here's my card, please tell him to call to set up the interview," Vicki handed the girl her card before the door shut.

As the group made their way back down the elevator Vicki muttered, "What kind of a father lets his daughter dye her hair blue?"

Naruto sighed tiredly as he opened his apartment's door later that evening, it'd been a long day. Seventeen robberies, three domestic disputes, and one case of a guy getting his pants stuck in an escalator.

"Daddy!" Himawari shouted as she hugged him.

"Hey Himawari-chan," Naruto said tiredly as he sat down in the living room.

"Are you going to go out tonight?" his daughter asked as she watched the news about the Kitsune appearing in Gotham.

"Yep, got to face her sometime," Naruto replied as he watched the sun sink in the distance.

"Can we eat first?" Himawari asked with a smile.

Naruto couldn't refuse and made a shadow clone outside of his window with the instructions to meet the Batwoman on the roof of the GCPD. He and Himawari began to make dinner, rice and minced steak.

Bethanie sat within the bat cave, brooding as normal, or normal for her at least. She sensed Alfred behind her and donned her cowl before she headed to the bat-mobile.

"Bethanie, if I may, perhaps Mr. Byron has had enough trouble to worry about before you go and interrogate him?" Alfred suggested as he turned on the TV that was in the cave.

Bethanie raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the TV, apparently John had decided to turn himself in after nearly committing suicide earlier that day.

Bethanie let out a snort, "He's lucky, now he'll get to spill the beans to the police."

"What will you do now? It would seem your evening plans have been changed," Alfred asked with one eyebrow cocked.

"I'll look into why the GCPD has the signal on," Bethanie said dismissively before getting into the car.

Bethanie used her grappling hook to ascend to the roof of the GCPD building, once on the roof she hid in the shadows. Just in case of an ambush, which was unlikely but still, she felt the need to be pragmatic on this one. She glared when she saw him, there, next to commissioner Gordon was the Kitsune.

"What are you doing here?" Bethanie cut straight to the point as she revealed herself, startling both men.

"Was in the neighborhood, decided to help," Kitsune replied in a happy tone as Gordon made an exit, he apparently knew what was coming and wanted to be clear of the storm.

"Thank you for dealing with the hostage situation, now get out of my city," Bethanie growled out, fully expecting for him to decline.

"Can't, just moved here. Jobs were bad in LA, needed work," he replied smoothly before adding, "And last time I checked this was a free country, and I don't need permission to operate where there's trouble."

"You do if the city's already taken," Bethanie shot back acidly.

Kitsune paused for a moment before granting," You have a point, at night it is taken. Criminals still operate during the day."

It was Bethanie's turn to pause, it was true. While she cleaned up the city for up to six hours every night, save for attending unavoidable parties, she left a good of Gotham unchecked for about nineteen hours. But still…

"I don't need help," she said icily

"Never said you did, just suggesting a way to share," Kitsune said in an attempt to appease her.

"Bethanie, there appears to be a break-in at the north Gotham mall, perhaps if our friend proved himself to you then maybe you could let him take the proverbial day shift," Alfred who had been monitoring the conversation said over the cowl radio.

Bethanie put her hand to her face in a thinking gesture as a small smile formed, the Kitsune tensed as she did this.

"There's a break-in at the north Gotham mall, we'll head over there and see what you can do. I want to see how you handle yourself with Gotham's criminals," Bethanie said, expecting him to rebuke her offer.

"Alright, meet you there," Kitsune answered and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, who had finished with dinner and established new shadow clones around his apartment changed into his Kitsune outfit and shunshined near the mall in question on a roof top.

"Beat you here," Batwoman said from behind, Naruto didn't jump this time.

"Seems so, though you know I could've gotten here faster," Naruto responded seriously as Batwoman came up beside him and her eyes turned a shade of grayish blue as she scanned the building.

"I've scanned the area, there are five thugs inside, including their boss. Keep all of them inside, and you can have the day shift," Batwoman instructed before she looked back to her companion only to find him gone.

"…So that's what that feels like," She muttered to herself, irked that he stole one of her gimmicks.

Naruto stood in the rafters of the mall, it wasn't that big so he could easily spot the five thugs, not that he really needed to see them. They talked loud enough, which must have been a pain for their boss.

"Joker want's as many jack in the box's as we can get, so we get em all," Shouted the obvious leader of the group.

Naruto made a mental note of telling Batwoman who these guys worked for after it was over. He jumped and landed silently on the floor behind one of the men who looked for the jack in the boxes.

Naruto tapped the man's shoulder, the thug looked back not thinking anyone was behind him. Only to be knocked out by a punch to the face.

"What was that?" the leader yelled out as the man's buddies came out to check their friend. They only found their friend next to a pile of toys.

The leader, James, a burly man in a trench coat and a clown mask kneeled down and check the pulse of his friend.

"He's out cold, Batwoman's here!" he shouted to alert his friends, only to find he was the only one in the toy store isle.

"Dom? ...Harry? Larry?" he called in near fright, this wasn't the bat's MO. Batwoman while quiet would get everyone's attention on to one person before getting everyone else. This was as silent as the grave, he heard the rustling of wind behind him.

James gulped, fearful of what was back there. He turned and aimed his weapon, only to find that instead of just one guy there were three. John, Larry, Harry, and Dom all tied up.

"I don't really appreciate being called a woman," a voice behind him said.

James spun and fired only to have his arm directed up, and in his face was a ninja looking guy.

He grunted as the man smashed a glowing ball into his ribs, and sent him flying into a wall.

Naruto shunshined back to the rooftop and looked to Batwoman expectantly.

"Alright, you pass. Take the day shift," Batwoman growled out.

"So that means we're partners?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but if you need me, you know how to find me," Batwoman said as she leapt off of the roof and glided into the night.

Bethanie rounded a bend and landed on a fire escape, where she hauled herself up to the roof with her grapple gun, only to come face to face with the Kitsune again.

"If, perhaps, you need ME. You can leave a message on top of the GCPD," The Kitsune said before he nearly vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Bethanie stopped him as she outstretched her hand, "Alright."

Naruto smiled, he was finally making headway. He grasped her hand and shook it before he finally took off back to his apartment.

Naruto appeared inside his apartment and took off his mask when he noticed something, on one of his gloves he found a tiny black chip, shaped like a bat.

"That witch, she tracked me!" he said to himself as he looked out his window to the building across from him.

There was Batwoman, with a smirk on her face as she stared right at him. She waved briefly before jumping into the night. Naruto stewed, his identity was compromised. The bat chip, rested on the pad of his index finger until it was vaporized by a tiny Rasengan.

"Well played," Naruto murmured quietly to the window, he supposed that he'd do the same thing.

A dark smirk came over him, one that hadn't appeared since his pranking days.

"It takes two to tango, don't forget starting this game Batwoman," Naruto said as he would find out her identity soon enough.

Bethanie couldn't help the triumphant smirk that was glued to her face as she took off her cowl in the cave. It had been a good night, she had a… co-worker on the 'opposite shift', she stopped penguin from stealing a solid gold bird, and had saved three people from a fire.

"Perhaps it wasn't best to compromise his identity this early in your partnership Ms. Wayne," Alfred commented from the stares.

"He wants to help protect my city, he has to play by my rules. He was the officer who got me out of the hostage situation yesterday," she said after heading to her changing room to slip on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"Would you like a mug of hot coco Ms. Wayne?" Alfred asked as Bethanie put her hands behind her head as the bat-computer powered up, she wanted to find out more about her 'partner'.

"That would be perfect Alfred, Thank you," Bethanie accepted the offer with a relaxed look.

Alfred went to his task but as he reached the top of the stairs, he turned and addressed Bethanie, "Turnabout is fair play Ms. Bethanie, if I may suggest to watch yourself. Kitsune of Japanese folklore are known to be tricksters. Do be careful my dear."

Bethanie looked up to her father figure and nodded, she knew she was playing with a lit fire cracker if half the stories were true, and more than half were. She'd be careful, as much as she could be with her own identity.

A/N Guys please tell me how i'm doing, I really don't want to mess this story up. if you find anything that's out of place or a suggestion for the next chapter please let me know. And I have a question of you all, Do y'all like the circus?


End file.
